The School's Destiny
is an 2019 American action-adventure comedy live action film that will be produced by TBD and distributed by TBD. It is set to be released on May 10, 2019. Plot A 11 year old child named Zachary came to a newly built school for his middle school, but he then notices that he gets bullied and teased a lot. But however, a very dangerous child came to the school and was joining Zachary's class, his name was Cameron. He planned to do a ton of evil plans while looking at the school. So when Cameron became a student of the class, he noticed Zachary, and wanted to do something with him. He then noticed that his top two rivals, James, and Jake were less aggressive to him, so he decided to become a bigger threat to him. Cameron then plans in his house to make people turn up against Zachary and take over the school. Zachary then notices that Cameron was up to something big. His threats were more dangerous than his former two rivals. On science class, he made one of Zachary's friends, Tim turn against him. Before lunch, Cameron said that he needed to use the restroom, Mr. White allowed him, he then sneaked to the kitchen, and put some spices that will make the kids faint. So during lunch, the kids (including Zachary) fainted. So Cameron and Tim then sneaked to the Principal's office and while she was working, they then kill her. So then, when Zachary woke up, he noticed that the kids were hypnotized as slaves. So he saw that Cameron, and Tim were controlling the slaves. So then Zachary found out that his 6 only friends, James, and Jake were still the remaining ones. So they decided to band together to defeat Cameron, and his henchmen. They then fight him, and Zachary notices that their are building TNT on the building, and they renamed it to Cameron's Slave School. Zachary then goes up to the building and destroys the TNT, which causes a huge explosion to occur. Cameron, and Tim then gets flung all the way to the Atlantic Ocean, causing them to be drowned. The staff and students of the school were no longer under his control, they noticed that Zachary was lying down underneath a piece of the school, they thought he was dead, but until he woke up, the people were cheering for him. So after that day, a new principal came to replace the dead one, and Zachary became the most popular kid in the school. Cast Main Characters *'Zachary' (portrayed by TBD) - a kid who was always bullied until the day he rescued everyone. He is the main protagonist. *TBD (portrayed by TBD) - TBD *TBD (portrayed by TBD) - TBD *TBD (portrayed by TBD) - TBD *TBD (portrayed by TBD) - TBD *TBD (portrayed by TBD) - TBD *TBD (portrayed by TBD) - TBD *'James' (portrayed by TBD) - a former rival to Zachary, he helps him defeat Cameron. *'Jake' (portrayed by TBD) - a former rival to Zachary, he also helps him defeat Cameron. Allies *TBD Villains *'Cameron' (portrayed by TBD) - a kid who tried to control the whole school, then the world but fails shortly. He is the main antagonist. *'Tim' (portrayed by TBD) - a kid who was a former friend to Zachary and helps Cameron. He is the secondary antagonist. Reception Box Office TBD Critical Response The film has generally got positive reviews, it got a 72% on Rotten Tomatoes, its consensus says "The School's Destiny had an amazing plot, okay actors, and good directors." and it also got a 67% on Metacritic. Trivia *This is the first film about a school to have a psychopath antagonist. Polls Is this a good idea? Yes! Maybe... OH HECK NO! Category:Films Category:2019 Category:2019 Films Category:2019 films Category:Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Live Action Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Films Category:PG-13 Rated films